Sakura's New High School
by Shadowlove'scookies
Summary: Sakura is a girl with a troubled past who has recently move to a new school, Konoha High. Here she will make many friends, and many more enemies. Will she even find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it be me. So yea I wrote this a while ago and have decided to post it to see if y'all like it. If you do I will continue. As for my other story, ah writer's block, thou art a heartless bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

_Italics: thoughts_

***Sakura's POV***

"Sakura, get your ass up! You can't be late on the first day of your new school!" yelled my aunt, Tsunade. "Alright, alright I'm up already!" I yelled back as I walked into the kitchen.

_Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I live with my aunt, Tsunade Senju. Yea, I bet that you're wondering 'wait how are you guys related, you don't have the same last name?' Well to answer the first question we aren't related by blood, but we consider each other family because all that we have are each other. Aunt Tsunade adopted me after my mom and dad, good friends of hers, died in a car crash._

"So, are you excited for your first day of school?" Tsunade inquired.

"Eh, not really. I mean all that's going to happen is what happens at every other school; people are gonna stare and ask about the hair, make rude comments that lead to me punching them, talking to the principal, and being considered a loner and crazy bitch for the rest of the year. So no, I'm not looking forward to it." I said with a dead-pan tone, while fixing myself a bowl of Fruit Loops. The best cereal ever made, like seriously.

"Can you at least try not to punch someone on the first day? I may be good friends with the principal, but I can only do so much," Tsunade replied with fake exasperation.

"I'll do my best Shishou, but no promises. If someone picks on me I'm gonna do what you taught me. Kick their asses!" I said, finishing my cereal.

"Hahaha! That 'a girl, just like I taught you! Now, go get dressed. I'm driving you to school, and then I have to go to work."

"Alright," I said while going up the stairs to my room. When I entered, I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit_. 'Hmm… What should I wear? I don't want to look like a slut, and I want to look decent. Aha! I know what I'm going to wear!'_ I grabbed a black tank-top, a red sweater with a large neck that says "stay cute" in large, bold, black letters, my favorite pair of black skinny jeans with attachable chains, and my red high-top converse. I took my stuff to the bathroom and changed onto my beast outfit. I then brushed my medium length, **NATURAL**, pink hair and put it up in a high pony-tail while leaving my bangs out to frame my face. I have good skin so I don't put on much make-up. Just some light pink lip gloss, a thin line of eye-liner, and some mascara. I head down the stairs and meet with Shishou by the door. She smiles at my choice of clothing, and I grab my school bag, then we're out the door and on our way to my new school. '_Watch out Konoha High, 'cause here I come!'_

**Welp, here you go. I thought that I would try something new. I'm not sure what the pairing is going to be yet, but there will be Team 7 and Akastuki fun times. If you guys like it and think that I should continue, feel free to tell me with a review or PM. The make me happy.**

**~Ja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Holy shit man! This school is huge!" yelled the pinkette. "Sakura do you have to yell?" Tsunade said in exasperation. "Sorry Shishou, I just got excited." she replied. "It's ok."<p>

_Meanwhile in Kakashi's classroom_

…..i am a line…..

"Hey teme! Did you hear?!" yelled Konaha's number one knucklehead hyperactive sophomore, Naruto Uzumaki. "Hear what dobe?" asked Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend. "That we're getting a new classmate. I wonder if they are a girl or boy. I'm super excited!" "Does it really matter dobe?" "Of course it does teme! Though, I don't expect you to understand because you're a teme," said Naruto. "Hn, well at least I'm not a dobe, dobe," replied Sasuke.

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"TE! Mmph!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! That is enough! You two are disrupting class!" yelled Kakashi.

"Sorry sensei…" they both mumbled. "It's alright you two," Kakashi said while ruffling their hair. …I am a line….

"So this is the office huh…. Pretty nice place," commented Sakura. "Well, you know that Satrutobi-sensei likes to keep things neat and tidy. C'mon, let's get your schedule so that you can get to class."

"Alright Shishou."

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

"Come in!" The principal yelled.

The first thing that Sakura smelled when they opened the door was tobacco smoke. Then she saw an older man sitting at a mahogany desk smoking a pipe and doing paperwork. When he looked up, a big grin split across his face.

"Tsunade! Oh it is so good to see you; how have you been? And who is this fine young lady that you have with you?"

"Hey Satrutobi-sensei! It's been a while, huh? I'm doing pretty well, and this is my apprentice, Sakura Haruno."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. As you know, I am the principal of Konoha High, and you can call me Satrutobi-sensei."

"It is very nice to meet you," Sakura replied politely while bowing.

"Anyways, Sakura needs her schedule, and I need to get to work. Shizune will have a heart attack if I don't get there soon. See you later Sensei, and Sakura, please play nice," Tsunade said while walking out the door. "I'll leave her in your hands Sensei." And then she had closed the door and was gone.

"Typical Tsunade," Satrutobi said fondly. "Here you go Sakura-chan. Your schedule and a map; you're in 1st period right now, and your teacher is Kakashi Hatake, room 306. I hope you like this school and feel welcomed."

"Thank you, I will be on my way," Sakura said, walking out of the office.

"_Damn, why does this school have to be so big? Alright so Kakashi-sensei teaches honors English. Cool, I'm pretty good in English. Now let's see if I can find room 306." _Sakura thought. After walking for about 5 min. she found room 306.

"Fucking big ass school took me 5 minutes to find one damn room; that's ridiculous." Sakura muttered to herself while standing outside the door.

"_Might as well get this over with. Watch out people, Sakura Haruno is here to rule this bitch."_ Sakura thought as she knocked on the door and heard the faint "_Come in!" _

* * *

><p><strong>There! It's done, finished, complete, etc. Oh the joy! I might get to update again this week because I'm out on Thanksgiving break! Hallelujah! One week of freedom! (Hah, get it, <strong>_**Free**_**dom. Like Free the anime about hot swimming shirtless dudes. Oh gosh, I have too many fandoms.) Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
